


I Just Saw The Lightning Strike

by happilylout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I was bored so I made this, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylout/pseuds/happilylout
Summary: Louis gets trapped in a thunderstorm and a lovely stranger comes to help him out.





	I Just Saw The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...this is my first ever 'fic'. Its just a short AU that I wanted to write. I read a lot of fics, but I've never written anything so I hope you guys enjoy it. The title is from Strangers by the Jonas Brothers.

Dark, haunting clouds casted over the what was a shining sun only hours before. The warm October day had long since faded away and a bitter wind took its place. It was forecasted to rain soon, but one look at the sky and anyone would be able to see that it would be down pouring any moment.

“I think I’m going to head out,” Louis said, standing up from the couch and heading to the coat closet.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Liam asked. “You walked here and it’s about to storm. I haven’t checked the news yet, but it doesn’t look good out there.”

Louis laughed and slipped his coat on. “Liam, I’ll be _fine_. I only live a few blocks away and it probably won’t start raining for another twenty minutes.”

Liam gave him a disapproving look and sighed. “I know that there’s no way I can convince you to not go so I’m not even going to try.”

“Good mate! You’ve learned. I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah. Goodbye Lou.”

“Bye Lee,” Louis called, shutting the door behind him. 

While walking down the driveway, he looked up at the sky. He realized that he was probably wrong about the weather, as the sky was a dark mass of clouds. Louis didn’t want to admit it though, so he kept walking.

Thunder roared in the sky as Louis trailed down the sidewalk. A light sprinkle had started only a minute after he got out of the house. _“Maybe the heavy rain will hold off?”_ he thought to himself.

Heavy rain began to pour down instantly.

“Of fucking course!” he exclaimed. “Couldn’t even wait ten minutes!”

Louis continued walking, quickening his pace. He wanted to get home and out of the rain. His clothes were getting wet and he hated the sound of thunder. It brought back memories from his childhood.

-

“ _Mum I’m scared,” Louis cried, curling up into a ball on his Spider-Man sheets. Jay ran a hand up and down his back and brought him into a hug._

_“It’s alright honey. You’re safe here,” she said._

_An extremely loud roll of thunder roared along with a large flash of lighting. Louis began to sob harder and curled into his mother’s chest. She tightened her grip and began to softly sing,”Rain, rain, go away, come again another day. Rain, rain go away, come again another day...”_

_Louis looked up at her. “Does that make the rain go away?” he sniffled._

_Jay smiled at her son. “Why of course. You just tell the rain to go away.”_

_Louis looked out the window and sang, “Rain, rain, go away, come again another day.”_

_He looked back up at his mom. “Do you think it’s working?”_

_She nodded. “I think it is.” Louis giggled and continued to sing until he slowly drifted off to sleep._

-

Louis knew he couldn’t turn back now. He was halfway home, and there was nowhere he could go for shelter because he was walking through neighborhoods. He started to walk faster again in hopes of getting home quick. Louis’ clothes were drenched, and he was getting colder and colder every moment. 

The rain shifted into a heavy downpour. It was already dark enough from the sky, but the rain made it impossible to see anything in front of him. He turned his head to the side and debated on running, but the fact that he couldn’t see in front of him and he didn’t want to get hit by a car kept him from bolting off. 

Louis shielded his face as best as he could and jogged slowly along the sidewalk. With his lack of vision, he failed to notice a fallen branch. He flew forwards after tripping on it and landed in a puddle. 

He heard the clang of his keys fall to the ground and he frantically sat up and patted the ground everywhere in search for them.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mumbled. “Why did I walk home? Why did I have to trip?” He looked up and ran to the nearest tree. It didn’t protect him too much, but it was enough for him to dig out his phone.

His jaw dropped in shock when he saw his phone. There were cracks in the screen from when he fell. He pressed the power button and tried to get into his phone. “Great!” Louis said sarcastically. “Me phone screens broken, I dropped my keys _and_ I’m standing in the pouring rain!”

Louis groaned in frustration. How could this happen? He knew it was his own fault for leaving Liam’s house when he did, but he didn’t realize he was going to get in so much trouble.

He slowly slid down to a sitting position against the tree. Louis leaned his head back against the bark and he started to cry. Louis laughed through the tears. “ _I really am a mess_ ,” he thought. “ _I’m crying underneath a tree. Why am I crying?_ ” 

He attempted to wipe the tears away, but his hands were already wet, so it didn’t do anything. His crying wasn’t even noticeable because of the rain. He didn’t know what to do.

Louis was stuck there because he had no way of calling anyone and his keys were around somewhere but that was over in the pouring rain and there was no way he would venture back over there.

He sighed and shivered slightly. It was freezing outside, and Louis knew he needed to get somewhere but he was around a bunch of unfamiliar houses and wasn’t about to barge into some family’s house.

Suddenly, as if by magic, a person with an umbrella was making their way towards Louis. He tried to squint and see if he could recognize the person, but it was no use.

The stranger got closer to Louis and he then realized that it was a tall man that was reaching his hand out for Louis to grab.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere dry,” the man said.

Louis didn’t want to go into a stranger’s home, but it was better than sitting under the tree in the pouring rain.

He positioned himself so he was under the man’s umbrella. He still didn’t really know what the man looked like other than the fact that he had brown, curly hair.

They made their way over to the stranger’s house. It was still pouring, and Louis wondered how long it would take for it to go away.

When they got inside, the stranger looked back at him. Louis was able to make out what his face looked like. He had a strong and defined jaw line with beautiful, pink lips. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green, and he looked as stunning as a carved Greek statue. “So, what were you doing out there?” he asked.

Louis laughed. “Well I’m an idiot sometimes, at least that’s what my mates say, _I_ beg to differ.”

The stranger laughed too, dimples showing up on his face. Louis almost died upon seeing them. His heart was doing backflips in his chest.

“I see,” stranger said, amused. “Well I’m Harry, and when I saw someone outside, I was worried and wanted to help.”

Louis was endeared by Harry’s kindness.

“Names Louis, and thanks. I dropped me keys and me phones broken so I had no clue what to do.”

Harry smiled at him and then asked,” Do you want a change of clothes and a shower? It’s probably not comfortable in those and you’ll probably have to stay here until it clears so that you can go back out and find your keys.”

“Yeah a shower and clothes would be nice.”

Harry nodded and scurried off to get a pair of clothes. Louis took the time to take off his shoes and socks along with his jacket.

Harry came running back. “Here,” he said while handing him the clothes. “I’ll take care of your jacket and make us tea. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left.”

“Thanks Harry.”

Louis walked down the hall to the bathroom, feeling bad as his clothes dripped onto the hardwood floors leaving a watery mess.

He slipped off his clothes, which was an annoying task because they were sopping wet. Looking into the mirror, he realized that his eyes were slightly puffy because of the crying. “ _Great_ ,” he thought. “ _I’m in a hot guys house and I look like this_.” He also felt a pain on his knee and saw a wound on his knee. “ _Wow I really have had bad luck today_.”

He stepped into the shower and made a happy sigh as the hot water hit his back.

Once he finished showering and changing, he looked in the mirror once more. He looked more like his normal self, minus the wet hair which he tried his best to fix.

He walked back out to the kitchen and saw Harry pouring tea into two cups.

“Thanks for this by the way.”

Harry was startled and spilled a little tea on the counter. He looked at Louis with a small smile and said, “No problem! I like helping people out, and I didn’t want to see someone sitting in the rain with no shelter.”

Harry gave Louis a cup of tea and sat down. Louis followed and said, “Yeah it was pretty stupid of me to do that. I was at me mates house and figured I should go home. Obviously, I should’ve stayed until the storm passed, but I wanted to get work done at home. Of course, with my luck I tripped over a branch, cracked me phone, lost me keys, and sat under a tree.”

Harry looked at him with concern written all over his face. “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Louis chuckled. “I’m _fine_. Just a scrape on my knee. No big deal,” he said casually.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Same. I really hope I get my keys back though. I kinda need those to get into my house.”

“We can look for them after it stops raining.” Harry assured Louis. “I don’t really know when it’s going to stop though.”

“That’s fine. We can just chat,” Louis said and sipped his tea. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a teacher!” Harry revealed, his eyes lighting up at the topic.

“Which year do you teach?”

“I teach year 2. I’ve always loved kids and getting to work with them every day is a dream come true. Plus, they’re awesome kids. You really get to know them too when you see them all the time. Knowing that I can make an impact on their lives makes me feel like I’m doing my part, you know? I just feel really good about it. What about you? What’s your job?”

Louis was amazed by Harry. He was living his dream and making an impact one the world. “That’s absolutely amazing! I wish I could say I was doing something as good as that but I’m just a web developer. Working with websites and designing them and such.”

“That sounds cool too!” Harry said.

Their conversation flowed over the next hour, not even realizing that it had stopped raining. 

Louis looked at the clock. It read 11:30.

“Wow I should be getting home,” he said. Louis didn’t want to leave yet. He knew he had to, but he wanted and excuse to talk to him again.

“Do you want my number?” Louis blurted, cheeks heating up. He quickly added, “I mean, because I’ll have to give you back your clothes.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I’d love that.” He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. “And if you ever want to y-you know hang out again I’d be up for that.”

Louis saw Harry’s blush but didn’t comment on it. “Of course! And thanks again for everything.”

Louis looked on the counter and saw a pen and block of sticky notes. He quickly wrote Louis and his number on it and walked towards the door.

Harry followed and said, “If you want to leave your clothes here, I can wash them up for you and you could pick them up?”

“Yeah sure.” He slipped on his shoes, grimacing at the dampness of them.

Harry grabbed his coat and another one out of the closet. “You can wear this one home. I’ll also help you find your keys.”

“Thanks.”

They headed out to where Louis he been before, and Harry used a flashlight to scan around the area. When Louis looked around and then stepped on something. He lifted his foot and saw his keys.

“Found them!” he called out to Harry.

“Great!” Harry said and walked towards Louis.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. “I’m actually so thankful for tonight. I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything Louis,” Harry said. He scratched his head. “I mean...unless you’d be up f-for getting a drink together sometime? I mean you don’t have too, I’d completely understand and I don’t want to intrude on your schedule because you might be bus-“

“Harry,” Louis interrupted. “I would _love_ to go get a drink with you sometime.”

Harry smiled so brightly, and Louis melted.

“See you later then?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled. 

Louis walked down the sidewalk, turning only once to give Harry a wave. Harry waved back and Louis felt butterflies in his stomach.

 _“Maybe this could be the start of something,"_ Louis thought, and continued his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please comment and let me know what you think. I'd love feedback so that I know what I can improve in and what I'm doing well in already. I really hope it wasn't that bad and at least one person likes it lol.


End file.
